Floridaball
Floridaball |reality = State of Florida|gender = Male|language = English Spanish|capital = Miamiball Tallahassee|affiliation = USAball|religion = Christianity( Roman Catholic Church and Protestants Churchs) Atheism Judaism|likes = Disneyworld, Tourism Money, Spacecraft, Old People, Thrift shops, Cuban Sandwiches,Gta Vice City,Football,Basketball,Baseball, NASA|founded = 1513, statehood in 1845|intospace = Si, señor!!! We have the Kennedy Space Center!|status =Whew, Irma was a close one....., HOLY S&÷<^#@&>$ IT'S COLD....= default|image = Florida.png|caption = Mickey Mouse Floridaball|predecessor = Spanish Empireball|enemies = ISISball Cubaball CSAball|hates = Hurricanes, Sinkholes, Sea Rising (soonly)|successor = Atlantic Ocean Caribbean Sea Gulf of Mexico|friends = Fellow spacecraft launchpad NASA mission control Best Bro! Dominicaball Dominican Republicball Puerto Ricoball Dad Tourist Friend Brazilball Netherlandsball|bork = Sunshine Sunshine/ Luz del Sol Luz del Sol|personality = Nice, Friendly, Loud|food = Mixture of Caribbean and American into Floribbean cuisine.|nativename = Estado de Floridabola|type = Stateball of USAball|government = Republic}} Floridaball is a Disney US stateball in the Atlantic coast (and the dick of America). Has yet to clean themselves up from revolution friend. Florida can into space and Disneyworld. Can into better beaches and theme parks than Californiaball. He also has swamps. Snakes and alligators are always roaming freely in his streets. Is deftly afraid of the day that global warming makes the ocean swallow all his clay, but for now is trying to pretend that won't happen. Floridaball can into amusement parks very well. Florida also joined his brothers in the Confederacyball, but he didn't really do anything to help. Has a significant Spanish-speaking minority due to being a former colony of Spainball and because of refugees fleeing the revolutionary to the south. It is important to note that weird, stupid, news happen in Floridaball, namely: and flordia is really old,Florida was hit by hurricane Matthew Causing major damages to some of his sons than his dad USAball had to pay for the damages because why not? "Boy, we got a jit going ham in the dolla sto!" "I'm rich like Rick ross" and less we not forget the homeless is illegal. TampaRawr is his pet, one of the very few Rawrs in the world. Relations * USAball- Adoptive Father * Spainball- Daddy (Was I born from incest?) * Georgiaball (state)- Older brother * Alabamaball- Brother * Texasball- Bigger brother * Californiaball- Bigger brother * New Yorkball - Brother, I SURPASS YOU! FLORIDA #3! * Cubaball- Brother ¬_¬. GET RID OF COMMIES! Tho i'll support your immigrants * ISISball-You will pay for what you did to my son Orlando. * Netherlandsball- Fellow combatant against the ever growing sea. * Bangladeshball- Fellow kebab combatant against the ever growing sea * Haitiball - Large immigrant population here, the reason Floridaball speaks a little bit of Creole. * Floridaball (Uruguay) - WHY DO YOU HAVE MY NAME!! I WILL ANSCHLUSS YOU! * Germanyball - Tourist friend for anschluss my lands and my cities. Major Cityballs * Tallahasseeball - Capitalball, named for having a bunch of hills. That's about it,And was flooded by Hurricane matthew * Miamiball - Mejores beaches, Mejor culture, Mejor Cuban food. * TampaRawr - Rawr * Orlandoball - Has all sorts of amusement parks. Most importantly Disneyworld and never forget the 49 dead and the 53 wounded from the June 12th shooting. * Jacksonvilleball - most populated cityball * Saint Petersburgball (Florida) - TampaRawr's less relavent, fraternal twin. Also bothers Russia's city with the same name. Gallery Brief_History_of_Florida.png 10887360_338778542989167_4193414943724926989_o.png qY2FAni.jpg Category:Burger Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:North America Category:Stateballs Category:USAball Category:Comics featuring Floridaball Category:United States Category:United States of America Category:Floridaball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryballs Category:Mickey Mouse Category:North American Category:North American Countryball Category:Launchpad Category:X lines Category:Cross Category:Former parts of the CSAball Category:American Category:America Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Former British Colonies Category:Red White Category:Elongated Category:Low countries Category:Murica Category:Is blub Category:Is swing state Category:Tropical Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Communism Category:Nazi remover Category:Caribbeans Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Former UK Colonies Category:English Speaking Category:Muricaball Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Basketball Category:Baseball Category:Football Category:North American Countryballs